Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a controller for a downhole tool.
Description of the Related Art
A wellbore is formed to access hydrocarbon bearing formations, e.g. crude oil and/or natural gas, by the use of drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a tubular string, such as a drill string. To drill within the wellbore to a predetermined depth, the drill string is often rotated by a top drive or rotary table on a surface platform or rig, and/or by a downhole motor mounted towards the lower end of the drill string. After drilling to a predetermined depth, the drill string and drill bit are removed and a section of casing is lowered into the wellbore. An annulus is thus formed between the string of casing and the formation. The casing string is temporarily hung from the surface of the well. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons.
It is common to employ more than one string of casing in a wellbore. In this respect, the well is drilled to a first designated depth with a drill bit on a drill string. The drill string is removed. A first string of casing is then run into the wellbore and set in the drilled out portion of the wellbore, and cement is circulated into the annulus behind the casing string. Next, the well is drilled to a second designated depth, and a second string of casing or liner, is run into the drilled out portion of the wellbore. If the second string is a liner string, the liner is set at a depth such that the upper portion of the second string of casing overlaps the lower portion of the first string of casing. The liner string may then be hung off of the existing casing. The second casing or liner string is then cemented. This process is typically repeated with additional casing or liner strings until the well has been drilled to total depth. In this manner, wells are typically formed with two or more strings of casing/liner of an ever-decreasing diameter.
As more casing/liner strings are set in the wellbore, the casing/liner strings become progressively smaller in diameter to fit within the previous casing/liner string. In a drilling operation, the drill bit for drilling to the next predetermined depth must thus become progressively smaller as the diameter of each casing/liner string decreases. Therefore, multiple drill bits of different sizes are ordinarily necessary for drilling operations. As successively smaller diameter casing/liner strings are installed, the flow area for the production of oil and gas is reduced. Therefore, to increase the annulus for the cementing operation, and to increase the production flow area, it is often desirable to enlarge the borehole below the terminal end of the previously cased/lined borehole. By enlarging the borehole, a larger annulus is provided for subsequently installing and cementing a larger casing/liner string than would have been possible otherwise and the bottom of the formation can be reached with comparatively larger diameter casing/liner, thereby providing more flow area for the production of oil and/or gas.
In order to accomplish drilling a wellbore larger than the bore of the casing/liner, a drill string with an underreamer and pilot bit may be employed. Underreamers may include a plurality of arms which may move between a retracted position and an extended position. The underreamer may be passed through the casing/liner, behind the pilot bit when the arms are retracted. After passing through the casing, the arms may be extended in order to enlarge the wellbore below the casing. Underreamers also lessen the equivalent circulation density (ECD) while drilling the borehole.